1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to the production of reaction products between solid or fluid, oil-carrying or oil-free lecithin materials with metal oxides, to the reaction products of such production processes and to the application of such reaction products.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,853 Kronstein and Eichberg established that metal oxides can chemically be modified in forming their lecithin derivatives by heating them at temperatures between 100.degree. and 160.degree. C. for a period of at least ten minutes with a lecithin fluid or a lecithin fluid fraction, whereby thereafter a modified metal oxide, partially in a suspended form developed or partially dissolved in the fluid lecithin (claim 1 of such patent), is developed. The term "fluid lecithin" was defined in claim 3 of such patent as a lecithin which was present in an oily fraction or an acetone-soluble fraction, such as that obtained by mixing lecithin in its crude oil-carrier form with acetone, whereby an insoluble fraction was precipitated. So said oily fraction or acetone-soluble fraction was separated from the precipitated insoluble fraction. Claim 4 of such patent had pointed out that said fluid fraction could be used in the presence of another fluid, such as, a triglyceride oil diluent. The use of the acetone-insoluble fraction, which had been separated from an oily lecithin fraction, required a re-introduction of selected oily matter from the group of triglyceride oils, so as to become a component of said lecithin material, which was then used to treat added metal oxides (see claim 16 of the earlier patent).
Summarizing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,853 used for the modification of metal oxides lecithin materials containing crude oil-carrier lecithin or oil-free lecithin, after introducing triglyceride matter for the modification of the metal oxides, and required for the reaction of metal oxides with such lecithin matter, an exposure to temperatures above 100.degree. and to 160.degree. C. (preferably for between ten minutes and one hour or more).